


【识不逢时】 第一章

by Sweetbuns_Mily



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbuns_Mily/pseuds/Sweetbuns_Mily





	【识不逢时】 第一章

不见停的六月梅雨简直恼人到骚心窝，非得逗留至七月，好不容易送走一出你是风儿我是沙，情深深雨蒙蒙，缠缠绵绵三辈儿不分离，紧接着又是要命的活体蒸炉。

“好热——”

“啊热死我了——”

烈日当空照，花儿对我笑，小鸟说，早早早，我一拳就把纪检揍。

王嘉尔蹲在又刺又痒的杂草堆里，高高提着运动裤裤管，跟齐裆裤衩样，好好的篮球短袖给挽成流氓背心，头顶劳动人民智慧结晶大草帽，肩背改革大工臣大竹筐，手握锄头开天辟地，脚踩大地天人合一。

足蒸暑土气，背灼炎天光。

一身肌肉白嫩嫩，大小孩皮嫩还咬牙坚持开天辟地，真该送个锦旗表扬小同志钢铁精神人人都学学。

想到人岳飞大将军由母赐四字“精忠报国”，朴珍荣脑袋瓜聪明，没锦旗就撕了篇手里的日志报告，拿起御笔赐了几个字就往王嘉尔后脑勺一巴掌贴上去。

【劳动人民最光荣】

以示表扬王嘉尔小同志。

“诶那边的——”

朴珍荣眉头一竖，举起自己手里的“戒尺”木头棍子，二话不说就往上冲。

“东村林家那混小子！真当自己大爷啊！劳动最光荣知道不？学学人王嘉尔小同志，可长点心给你家太姥爷长点脸面吧。”

忙活一下午，林在范是真的热吐了，是真的，吐了。

抱着旁边一棵还没他高的小树苗就干呕，一用力就掰断人家刚长出来的枝枝丫丫，偷懒赖皮不说，还残害祖国大好河山小树苗，罪加一等！

“就拔个草还真以为一朝回到解放前，改革春风吹满地啊！我太姥爷在下边过清闲日子，好好的叨唠人干啥！”

林在范不吐了，赖皮了，跟狗皮膏药一样贴地上，死活不肯起来，朴珍荣就杵着木棍跟戳青蛙一样戳他，戳一下，扑腾一下。

就算搁解放前，他林在范怎么也能算个名门小公爷吧。

所以林小公爷不乐意了，他现在特想问候朴珍荣他大爷，不为别的，就希望他大爷行行好把这奸官赶紧拉回家。

说到这奸官，天王老子的专制统治还得数段宜恩。

学生会副会长多好啊，那名面倍儿是倍儿地涨。

除了一点，上面还压着个龙头，要直白点，他就是给人当备胎挡箭牌小秘书的。

咱段主席说啥就是啥，主席说风就是风，主席说雨就是雨，主席说他林在范该为学校做贡献，他就得认，谁让劳动人民最光荣呢？

不过他就是气不过，一口气梗喉咙里，能把他憋死。

被霸王餐请来当免费工，扯了半天的草，学校地皮都快被他和王嘉尔扯秃噜了，热吐了都能忍。

但偏偏，主席还给他俩配了个监工。

选谁谁不好，谁好偏不选。

最后就给他瞅来了朴珍荣，林小公爷心里那个膈应哟。

全校都知道，副会长和纪检部长从小在一个裤裆里揍着长大。

要说名面，这纪检部长还真压不了副会长。

但最膈应人的就是——他林在范次次都被朴珍荣踩着脑袋压脚下。

“得了吧你，猜你就在盼我大爷，我大爷可忙了，几十年我家都没给我造出个大爷。”

朴珍荣笑得眼角褶子若隐若现。

下一秒，半根冰棒啪叽拍到了林在范脸上，还在往下掉冰渣子，化掉的冰水合着喉结上的汗水落到湿热的胸膛上，冰得他抖了个激灵。

另外半根也轻轻拍在了王嘉尔脸上，大小孩还噘嘴抱怨为什么不是芝士味的，不过也没得选，急急忙忙饿坏样地就往嘴里塞。

“可不许打小报告哟。”

王嘉尔咬着冰棒冲朴珍荣哼哼两声，口头答应，心里可实诚着呢。

不让他打小报告他偏要。

这也是没法的事儿，让林在范安心把学校的草都除完，那是用脚趾头想都觉得不可能的事。

所以朴珍荣才去体育部把王嘉尔拖过来了，先说好是带小孩吃糖去，结果干活干一半才反应过来自己被白嫖了。

王嘉尔心里那个憋屈，他才不听呢，待会就给段宜恩打电话！他还要以病号身份！还要哭着上访自己的血汗钱被黑心老板吞了！

拜拜你大爷的劳动至上，人家劳动人民还有工分，他就半根冰棒！

过几天就是校联运动会了，王嘉尔是体育部王牌，谁都知道段主席最近宝贝他得很，整天寒虚问暖的，就盼着王嘉尔小同志努力努力再努力，拿下金牌，赶紧破了这学校百年连个榜都没得上的破记录。

“朴珍荣你大爷的——”

“感情你给我的冰棒是你自己啃完剩一口的！！”

这边儿裤裆兄弟又开始你追我赶联络感情了，另一边儿一个身高一米八几的小帅哥正扛着一个麻袋走过来。

“咦？”

王嘉尔纳闷，小帅哥挺眼熟，可惜他散光，眼睛眯成缝都瞅不清。

不过小帅哥肩上的“麻袋”突然开口了，那声音满学校一嚎，王嘉尔就知道是谁了，他那缺心眼儿弟弟，准没跑了。

“谦儿啊！Bam又惹你了？”

“没，他乖得很。”

金有谦停下脚步，抬头对王嘉尔勾嘴笑道。

可王嘉尔总觉得这笑比冰棒上的冰渣子还冰人，冰得他瘆得慌。

金有谦笑完还侧头给了BamBam一个眼神，伸手掐了把他的屁股，意思是让他给他哥打声招呼，报个平安。

“哥救我！！”

可BamBam一点都不“领情”，一看见王嘉尔就扯开嗓子哭着嚎着。

“那啥…我还得拔草记工分呢，Bam听话啊，等哥努力攒够工分就给你买糖吃啊！”

这音儿还没落完，王嘉尔就拉着林在范和朴珍荣跑没影了。

要说这学校龙命天子是段主席，那金有谦就是那龙头上的龙须，谁都拔不得，摸两爪都不行。

倒不是段主席偏袒他弟弟，而是因为有了这混世魔王，才没人敢去摸那龙头。

明眼人都看得出来这小祖宗不高兴，现在上去拔龙须，可不是送人头吗。

 

 

金有谦扛着BamBam没走了几分钟就到宿舍了，任他干嚎干哭折腾一路都没管，想着这欠收拾的小屁孩待会有的是真哭真嚎。

金有谦和BamBam是室友，自去年大一两人确定好关系，他就让他哥给他找了间双人寝室。

双人寝室挺好，不扰民，好办事，扰民，还办事。

谁叫左边住着王嘉尔和朴珍荣，右边住着林在范和段宜恩，下边还是崔荣宰一人霸占两个床位。

不管他怎么折腾，教育小屁孩，都没人敢敲他墙壁，问候他大爷。

“谦啊…我错了…”

金有谦一脚踹开门，就把肩上的“麻袋”扔到了床上。

底下崔荣宰是一个人两张床换着睡，左右两边是安安分分睡自个儿床。

就他俩，直接把两个单人床扔了，换成了king size的双人床。

“错了？我说你错了吗？”

“我宝贝你还来不及，我怎么都不知道你犯错了？”

BamBam可怜巴巴地攥住金有谦的衣角，乖乖认错，双腿直直跪在席梦思上望着他。

搞得他在诚心跪搓衣板一样。

“不不不，我错了…我真错了！”

“心肝儿！宝贝儿！欧巴！！”

一口一个宝贝甜蜜饯叫得金有谦脑仁直突突地抽。

“皇上！臣知错了！”

BamBam一下扑进金有谦怀里，又开始抹泪干嚎嚎。

简直一副君要臣死，臣不得不死的模样。

不过都说上朝不管事，多半是昏君，昏君最宝贝的是啥？可不是暖帐芙蓉知多少吗？

要想金有谦不管事儿，他就得是个昏君。

那暖帐芙蓉他也宝贝得紧，不过就是可惜了，金有谦算不上昏君，他那实打实的，可是位暴君。

“那爱卿非得说自己知错了，本王又舍不得欺负爱卿。”

“爱卿不如让本王好好疼爱一番如何？”

金有谦眉眼带笑，好一位风流倜傥小公子！

噢不，是“殃国殃民”的红颜祸水天王老子。

“那…皇上您轻点…”

人生自古谁无死，好汉不吃眼前亏！

BamBam下定决心样把脖子一横，这还没上刀山下火海呢。

“唔…不要疼，多点爱，成吗？”

成吗？你说成不成？

金有谦又好气又好笑，伸手把床头挂着的教鞭取下来，啪啪两下就往席梦思上抽，吓得小屁孩哆哆嗦嗦嚎他哥。

试试手感，不错。

以前都是为了教育小屁孩，才挂床头以示警告，现在终于派上用场了。

“爱卿宽衣吧。”

宽衣吧，钱财衣物乃身外之物，生不带来，死不带走。

爱卿早早宽衣，早早挨完揍，皇上早早办事，还得上早朝呢。

“皇上…我真怕疼啊…”

BamBam哆哆嗦嗦攥住自己T恤下摆，刚准备脱，就被金有谦拿着教鞭啪地一下打掉了手。

“妈呀疼死我了——”

这会儿小屁孩是真哭真嚎了。

得了吧，人皇上压根儿就没用力，连个印子都没得瞅。

“谁叫你脱上面了？”

“本王让你脱下面。”

教鞭跟细棍样，有弹性也有硬度，金有谦居高临下地站在床边，用教鞭长的那头挑起BamBam的下巴。

“能不打屁股吗…”

小屁孩夹紧双腿哭唧唧地捂住自己两个没几两肉的小屁股墩儿。

“那你是想脱了裤子跪席梦思——”

“还是穿着上衣跪搓衣板？”

暴君！欺负人！

“那我还是脱裤子吧…”

席梦思挺好，这大白天上哪儿买搓衣板，他这是省钱顾家！绝不是因为他怂！

“呜…”

宽松的运动裤一扯就褪到了大腿窝，染着蜜色的皮肤晃得人眼睛疼。

金有谦轻笑，拿教鞭蹭蹭小裤裤的三角边，越蹭越进去，又退出来隔着小裤裤又刮又蹭，跟他拜把子的小弟弟玩儿呢。

这昨晚才刚见过，早上也才逗过人家，现在又把人家蹭醒，这不折腾人嘛。

立正！

站好了，皇上没发话，谁都不许发兵开战。

“干什么，手给我老实点，背后面去。”

细长的教鞭有一下没一下地戳他细皮嫩肉的大腿根。

BamBam眼角红得可怜，眼里泪蒙蒙的，呜呜两声朝金有谦撒娇，可这暴君不待见，只好乖乖把手背后面。

“皇上…赶紧疼疼小的吧——”

“可以，先疼小的，再疼大的。”

金有谦挑眉，又开始蹭啊蹭，跟他小弟弟玩得起劲。

“呜呜呜！”

大的那个先放一边儿，谁让小屁孩气得他脑仁疼。

 

本来金有谦一早就定好酒店和餐厅，为了庆祝两人一周年。

结果这缺心眼的小王八蛋一大早就给他气得话都懒得说。

多好一周年礼物啊，整片呼伦贝尔大草原，多大的地皮啊，他金有谦该高兴啊。

昨晚儿才把他好好“收拾教育”了一顿，甜言蜜语又哄又疼的，看这小屁孩还敢不敢跟他冷战摆脸色。

好不容易冷战到头了，算是盼来春天了。

感情是这小屁孩的春天来了，花花朵朵开，一把草一把草地往他头上种。

先是当暴君的面儿收了人家告白小情书，又对着小学弟搂搂抱抱，顺带撩个小学妹，再跟学姐学长撒撒娇。

那阵仗恨不得全世界都知道他金有谦被绿了，还是微妙的被绿的边缘试探。

你说气不气人？

人暴君脾气虽然是爆了点，但心肝宝贝甜蜜饯可就那么一个儿，恨不得摘星星捞月亮都给他。

当初也就是一学妹差点从爬梯上摔下来，金有谦好心扶了一把，结果BamBam这混小子就吃飞醋蛮不讲理了。

非得说金有谦骗他感情，玩他真心，一看心里就还惦记着肤白貌美小妹妹，说什么扶不扶，怎么没见你扶过马路的老太太！

可怜金有谦了，这剪不清理还乱的，人家以前横竖都是一钢铁直男，遇上BamBam才给硬生生给掰弯了。

别说小妹妹了，就算波霸翘臀小姐姐都没一个他正眼瞧过的，当初脑子里都是某个混小孩打架顶嘴撒娇蛮不讲理的模样。

金有谦抱着他这边儿哄，那边儿亲，就差背个婴儿包，天天揣怀里了。

可这混小子就是不听，不听不听暴君念经！

男人的嘴，骗人的鬼！

没办法，金有谦只能来硬的，说打一顿吧，怎么舍得，再哄哄吧，看那倔脾气就算给他真把星星摘过来也不见得能成。

都说夫妻床头吵架床尾和，从床头到床尾滚一圈不就行了？

昨晚窝金有谦怀里，还红着眼撒娇说自己再也不乱说话了，以后都信他。

结果第二天一早，穿上裤子就翻脸不认人，你说金有谦能不气吗？

 

“爱滴魔力转圈圈~”

巨骚包的手机铃声突然响起，打断了屋内一室旋旎。

“小混蛋你又给我设的什么骚包铃声？”

不用猜，也知道是哪个缺心眼的小混蛋搞他。

“呜…哪儿骚包…啊！”

小弟弟在暴君手里伺候得可舒服了，玩得快活极了，终于累趴下了。

“待会再收拾你。”

金有谦擦了擦手，把裤子给他穿好，恶狠狠地在他嘴巴上咬了一口。

还收拾啊？他后悔了，真该选搓衣板…

BamBam跟个泄气的气球样，整个人瘫在床上，蹭啊蹭，就缩到金有谦平时睡的被窝里装死了。

“找我？”

金有谦坐床边，一看是他哥打来的，直接开门见山就问，顺手还把床单给小孩掖好。

“折腾完了没，折腾完了就出去吃饭，请你们吃火锅。”

这话一听就是段主席刚在隔壁屋全听见了，太没面子了。

BamBam扭扭屁股又往被窝里缩，耳朵根都红透了。

“我要吃火锅！！”

但一听见段宜恩请吃火锅，面子都搁一边了，火锅更重要。

“想都别想，真以为火烧屁股好玩啊？”

金有谦理都不理他，才办完事就吃火锅，真当自己皮糙肉厚经折腾啊。

暴君一声令下，BamBam又蔫儿了。

“重点不是吃火锅，我有事要说，你俩赶紧出来。”

两人你看看我，我看看你，心里有种不好的预感。


End file.
